Drake's Fortune script
This is the full verbal transcript for Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Lines may not be directly copied from in-game subtitles, as they can sometimes be erroneous. Instead, they are transcribed according to the rules of standard American English. Introduction Grave Robbing (The scene opens up with an opening on-screen quote by Sir Francis Drake.) "There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory." —Sir Francis Drake (Elena Fisher films Nathan Drake opening the coffin.) Elena Fisher: I am here off the coast of Panama, where we recovered what we believe the coffin of legendary explorer Sir Francis Drake, who was buried at sea over 400 years ago. (Nate begins to pry the coffin open.) Elena Fisher:' '''Are you sure you wanna be defiling your ancestor's remains like that? '''Nathan Drake':' '''You make it sound so dirty. ''(chuckles) Besides, I thought you didn't believe me. Elena Fisher:' '''Well, I did do my research and apparently Francis Drake didn't have any children. '''Nathan Drake':' '''Well, history can be wrong, you know. For example - you can't defile an empty coffin. (After opening the coffin.) '''Elena Fisher': What the hell-? (Nate finds the diary.) Nathan Drake: (laughs) You devil. Elena Fisher: What is it? C'mon, hold it up - Nathan Drake: No, no, no - no way. The deal was for a coffin... that's it. Elena Fisher: Wait a minute, if my show hadn't have funded this expedition you wouldn't have- Nathan Drake: Hey, hey... You got your story, lady. Elena Fisher: Look, Mr. Drake, you signed a contract - (Nate laughs) I have a right to see every single thing that... (Nate spots enemies ahead.) Nathan Drake: Whoa whoa... Could you hold that taught? (Radios his partner Victor Sullivan.) Nathan Drake: Sully? Uh, we got some trouble. Hurry it up. Elena Fisher: Okay, okay - what's going on? Nathan Drake: Uh.. Pirates. Elena Fisher: Pirates?! Nathan Drake: Yeah, the modern kind. They don't take prisoners... least not male prisoners. Elena Fisher: Wait, what are you talking about? (Elena spots the pirates coming toward them.) Elena Fisher: Uh, sh- shouldn't we call the authorities or something? Nathan Drake: That'd be a great idea, but we don't exactly have a permit to be here. Elena Fisher: What? Nathan Drake: Yeah, so unless you wanna end up in a Panamanian jail, we should probably handle this ourselves. Elena Fisher: Wh- What's worse? Nathan Drake: You obviously haven't been in Panamanian jail. Do you know how to use one of these? Elena Fisher: Yeah, it's like a camera. You just, you point and shoot, right? Nathan Drake: Good girl. Nathan Drake: Here we go. Chapter 1 - Ambushed Elena Fisher: How the hell'd they find us out here? Nathan Drake: Ah, these guys been tailing me for weeks. Thought I lost 'em. Elena Fisher: So what'd you do to piss 'em off? Nathan Drake: Uh, it's kind of a long story. (While fighting the pirates.) Elena Fisher: These guys don't like you much, do they? Nathan Drake: Less talking, more shooting! Nathan Drake: (silently) Hurry up, Sully. (When pirates begin climbing aboard.) Elena Fisher: They're climbing aboard! Nathan Drake: Oh no, you don't. (Halfway through the fight.) Nathan Drake: C'mon, Sully, where are you? (The fire fight continues on until a rocket is fired at the ship.) Elena Fisher: Oh my God! Drake - that one's got some type of rocket launcher! (Rocket fires at ship, causing flames to erupt.) Nathan Drake: Whoa. Okay, that's not good. (Sully arrives in his seaplane.) Elena Fisher: What's that? Nathan Drake: Whooo! All right, Sully! Elena Fisher: Oh - I don't think I'm getting my security deposit back. Nathan Drake: Calvary's here! Elena Fisher: Oh, thank God! (Ship begins to explode.) Elena Fisher: Oh no. Nathan Drake: Ah, dammit! Onto Something Big Nathan Drake: Whole ship's gonna blow. We gotta jump! Elena Fisher: Yeah... Oh, wait! (Runs back to grab her camera.) Nathan Drake: What are you doing?! Elena Fisher: Okay, okay. Nathan Drake: -Come on! Nathan Drake: Go! Elena Fisher: All right. (The ship blows to millions of pieces. Nate and Elena swim to Sullivan's seaplane.) Victor Sullivan: (laughs) I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I? Nathan Drake: I had everything under control until they blew up the boat. (Elena swims up to the plane.) Nathan Drake: You all right? Elena Fisher: Nothing that years of therapy won't fix. Victor Sullivan: Well, if it isn't the beautiful and talented Elena Fisher. Elena Fisher: Flattery will get you screen time. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, I'm more of a behind-the-scenes kind of guy. Victor Sullivan. (kisses Elena's hand) Elena Fisher: Oh... Nathan Drake: Oh, for chrissakes... Nathan Drake: Whaddya say we get out of here, before we attract any more attention? Victor Sullivan: Well? Nathan Drake: A little present from Sir Francis. Victor Sullivan: (laughs) So you found the coffin. Wait a minute - is this what I think it is? Nathan Drake: (laughs) Drake's lost diary. He faked his death, just like I said, Sully. He must've been onto something big. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, well let's just keep that between us. Elena Fisher: Thanks for the loan, Mr. Drake. I think I've earned a look at that diary, when we land. (Back on the mainland.) Nathan Drake: So look, when Drake sailed into the Pacific, he took the Spanish fleet completely by surprise. He captured their ships. He took all their maps, their letters, their journals - and he recorded everything in this diary. Victor Sullivan: Uh-huh, so this - Nathan Drake: But when he got back to England, Queen Elizabeth confiscated all of his charts and logbooks - including this one, and then swore his entire crew to silence. Victor Sullivan: Yeah, so this- Nathan Drake: Y'see, Drake discovered something on that voyage, Sully - something so secret and so valuable, they couldn't risk it getting out. Victor Sullivan: All right, Nate, just pretend for a minute that I don't really care about any of that stuff, and cut to the chase, would ya? Nathan Drake: A man only interested in the climax. You must be a real hit with the ladies. Victor Sullivan: Never had any complaints. Nathan Drake: Okay then, I'll jump to the good part, just for you. (As Nate shows Sullivan the statue of El Dorado.) Elena Fisher: (in the background talking on the phone) What do you expect me to do about it? Victor Sullivan: (laughs) Victor Sullivan: El goddamn Dorado... Nathan Drake: He was onto something big, all right. Victor Sullivan: Does it say anything else? Nathan Drake: Oh, so now you're interested, huh? Victor Sullivan: Yeah. Nathan Drake: Well, unfortunately no- last page was torn out. Nathan Drake: I'm telling you, Sully... This is it - this is finally it Victor Sullivan: Yeah... Only, we got one little problem. (Scenes shifts to Elena talking on the phone.) Elena Fisher: Yes, that's what I said - it blew up. It sank. (Pause) Elena Fisher: No, that's why we have insurance, right? (Pause) Elena Fisher: Oh. (Pause) Elena Fisher: Oh no, the camera- No, the camera's fine. Don't worry about the camera. No... still as good as new... (Back to Nate and Sullivan.) Nathan Drake: Sully, the girl can hold her own. You should've seen her. Victor Sullivan: Fine, you go out there and you tell her, "We just found the lost City of Gold." Maybe her producer can get it on the air tonight. Nathan Drake: Oh, come on... Victor Sullivan: Nate - do you trust me? Nathan Drake: More or less. Victor Sullivan: Good, 'cause we're gonna have every two-bit scumbag in the world racing us to this treasure, unless we cut her loose right now. Nathan Drake: Your a real gentleman, Sully. Victor Sullivan: I know. It stinks. She'll get over it. (Back to Elena.) Elena Fisher: No, I don't - I don't care if we're over budget. I mean- Do you realize this could be the biggest story of the year? Elena Fisher: (waves back to Nate) Hi... (turns around) No, I don't trust 'em, okay? That's why we need to move fast. So just get me the camera crew, and I promise you that - (Elena turns around to see Nate and Sullivan pull off on the boat.) Elena Fisher: Son of a bitch. (Runs after them.) Elena Fisher: HEY!! Should've seen that one coming. Chapter 2 - The Search for El Dorado (Nate and Sullivan arrive in the forest.) Victor Sullivan: Hold on. Hold on, kid. I'm not as young as I used to be. Nathan Drake: (chuckles) Yeah, you weren't too old for that little barmaid in Lima, were you? Victor Sullivan: Well that was different. Although I must admit, equally as strenuous. Nathan Drake: (chuckles) Well, hang in there, old timer. We're just about there. Victor Sullivan: You know, this reminds me - I ever tell you about the time I pawned a phony 16th-century santo off on Pablo Escobar? (laughs) Ah, risky move, but by time he figured it out, I was - Nate, are you even listening to me? Nathan Drake: Hanging on every word. Victor Sullivan: Ah, why waste my breath. Victor Sullivan: You really think Francis Drake came all the way up here, huh? We're an awful long way from England. Dead End Victor Sullivan: Well? Nathan Drake: I don't get it. According to this, we're right on top of the mark. Victor Sullivan: Maybe you're not reading that thing right. Let me see it. Nathan Drake: No, this is the place. Victor Sullivan: There's nothing here, Nate. Another goddamn dead end. Nathan Drake: Easy, Sully. Just relax. Let's take a look around. Gameplay (continued...) Victor Sullivan: Man, this is like trying to find a bride in a brothel. (The two come across some ancient structures.) Victor Sullivan: Well, now this is more like it! Victor Sullivan: What do you think this is - Incan? Nathan Drake: Nah, it's older than that. Like two thousand years older. Victor Sullivan: Huh. (Nate climbs some structures.) Victor Sullivan: Find anything? Nathan Drake: Nothing yet. (Nate almost trips.) Nathan Drake: Whoa! Victor Sullivan: Be careful up there. (Nate spots the ground floor.) Nathan Drake: Hey, there's something funny about the ground down there. (Sullivan walks over and inspects it.) Victor Sullivan: It's hollow. We gotta find a way to smash through this. (Nate makes his way over to the large stone rock and pushes it down.) Victor Sullivan: Good work, kid! (Upon entering the temple.) Victor Sullivan: Uh, think we're gonna need the flashlights for this one. (Bats appear from the ceiling.) Nathan Drake: Whoa. Picked Clean Victor Sullivan: What a warm and homey place, huh? Nathan Drake: (laughs) Not quite what you were expecting, huh? Victor Sullivan: Yeah - where's all the damn gold? Nathan Drake: Ah, this place was picked clean centuries ago. Victor Sullivan: No-good limey pirate. (Nate picks up a Spanish helmet.) Nathan Drake: No, it wasn't Drake. Check this out. Looks like the Spanish got here before he did. (Sullivan throws the helmet to the ground.) Victor Sullivan: AGH!! Nathan Drake: What the hell, Sully? Victor Sullivan: Nate, I'm not looking for a lousy piece of tin! I'm up to my eyeballs in debt! Victor Sullivan: I was really countin' on this one. Nathan Drake: Too many big bar tabs in Lima, I guess? Victor Sullivan: (laughs) That, and well, just a few bad deals. Nathan Drake: Yeah, well, I always told you to stay away from the bad guys - and the bad girls. Victor Sullivan: Yeah? Look who's talkin'. Nathan Drake: What's that supposed to mean? Victor Sullivan: That reporter. I saw the way you were eyeing her. Nathan Drake: Elena? Please. I snuffed any chance with her the second we ditched her on that dock. Victor Sullivan: (laughs) All's fair in love and war, kid. Nathan Drake: Hm. And what if you can't tell the difference? Victor Sullivan: Then, my friend, you are in big trouble. Gameplay (continued...) Victor Sullivan: Those Spaniards sure left a lot of crap behind. (Upon reaching a gap.) Victor Sullivan: Careful, Nate - that's quite a drop. Nathan Drake: You're not kidding. Victor Sullivan: We gotta find a way across. (Nate shoot the dynamite, sending a platform down.) Victor Sullivan: (laughs) That'll work. (When trying to get the door open.) Victor Sullivan: Here - let me do that. (Once the door is open.) Victor Sullivan: I'll hold it open. See if you can jam it from the other side. (If the player waits a bit longer.) Victor Sullivan: Hurry up, Nate. (Once Nate puts the cart in place.) Nathan Drake: All right, let go. This oughta hold it. (Sullivan runs underneath the door before it closes.) Nathan Drake: Hurry, Sully! Victor Sullivan: That was a little too close! Let's hope this place has a back door, huh? (Nate approaches the brazier.) Nathan Drake: Y'know, this looks familiar. I think there's something in Drake's journal about this. (Nate opens the diary.) Nathan Drake: Yeah, here it is... Looks like this thing is some sort of lamp, or brazier. See if you can light it. Victor Sullivan: So, after all your bitching about the cigar, now it comes in handy, huh? (Walking up to the pile of wood.) Victor Sullivan: We gotta figure a way to clear this debris. (If the player waits for a moment.) Victor Sullivan: This wood's kind of dry - bet we could burn it. (If the player waits just a bit longer.) Victor Sullivan: Try shooting one of those lamps down. (While the wood gets burned down.) Nathan Drake: Nice! Victor Sullivan: Beautiful! (The two approach a cliff.) Victor Sullivan: Now what? (Nate begins scaling the wall.) Victor Sullivan: Uh, Nate, I mighta been able to do that thirty years ago. (Nate climbs down and shoot a dynamite barrel.) Victor Sullivan: Whaha... wow! (Sullivan climbs down.) Victor Sullivan: Let's get goin'. (The two come across a puzzle room.) Nathan Drake: Ah, now what? Victor Sullivan: What do ya make of this? Nathan Drake: Wait, I recognize these symbols... (Nate opens the diary.) Nathan Drake: "The order of these signs have some importance." (After Nate pushes the first sign in.) Victor Sullivan: Hey, something's happening! (If the player pushes the wrong one in.) Nathan Drake: Crap. Wrong one. (Once all signs are pushed in the correct order.) Victor Sullivan: Whoa! Nathan Drake: Ha-ha! Victor Sullivan: Pretty deep. Nathan Drake: Yeah. Looks like there's a ladder cut into the side. Wait here while I check it out. Victor Sullivan: All right. Just be careful. (As Nate climbs down.) Victor Sullivan: Hey, watch your step down there. (After raising the water level.) Nathan Drake: Okay - getting somewhere. Victor Sullivan: Aw, don't tell me you're gonna swim in that! Nathan Drake: I've been in worse! (After getting out of the water.) Nathan Drake: I am really wet. (After climbing his way out.) Nathan Drake: I made it! I'm on the other side! Victor Sullivan: Can you get this open? (Nate blows the door open.) Victor Sullivan: Nice one! (The two reach another chain mechanism.) Victor Sullivan: I've got this one. (Upon walking on the wooden path.) Nathan Drake: Ah, this looks safe. (Things begin to crumble.) Nathan Drake: Whoa - Uh-oh... Victor Sullivan: Uh, Nate... Get out of there - now! Nathan Drake: Oh no no no no NO NO! (Nate makes it across safely.) Nathan Drake: (laughs) I made it! I'm okay! (Walking up the stairs.) Victor Sullivan: Now it looks like we're getting somewhere. Nathan Drake: After that, we better be. The Golden Man Victor Sullivan: Oh man... Nathan Drake: The temple must've been built around this... Victor Sullivan: Around what? Nathan Drake: A statue... (picks up some gold dust) a gold statue. Victor Sullivan: A huge gold statue! And look, here, these people - they're worshiping the damn thing. At least I think they're people. Nathan Drake: Of course. 'El Dorado' - 'the Golden Man'! Sully, it wasn't a city of gold, it was this. It was a golden idol. Victor Sullivan: Man, could you imagine what that thing would be worth now? Nathan Drake: Look over here - tracks. I bet the Spanish dragged it out on cut logs. Huh... We're four hundred years late for this party. Victor Sullivan: So the trail's cold? Nathan Drake: Yeah, it looks that way. Victor Sullivan: Son of a bitch! Nathan Drake: Unless... Victor Sullivan: Unless what? Nathan Drake: We follow the tracks. Gameplay (continued...) (The two reach the back wall of the temple.) Nathan Drake: Huh. They stop here. Victor Sullivan: Yeah - It looks like the back wall of the temple was blown out. Nathan Drake: Yeah. The Spaniards must of made themselves a shortcut to get the treasure out. Victor Sullivan: Swell, now what? (Upon nearing the waterfall.) Nathan Drake: Wait - Sully, do you hear that? (When spotting the U-boat.) Nathan Drake: Now there's something you don't see everyday. Victor Sullivan: My God! A Surprising Find Nathan Drake: Whoa. Victor Sullivan: I'll be damned. Nathan Drake: Must've come up the river during flood season and gotten stuck. Let's check it out, huh? Victor Sullivan: Nah... Wait, wait, wait. Something about this feels kinda hinky. Nathan Drake: Hinky? You act like you've never seen a German U-boat in the middle of the jungle before. Victor Sullivan: No, I'm being serious, Nate. Nathan Drake: (laughs) Tell you what... Why don't you stay here. I'll check it out myself. I'll call you if I run into any Nazis. Victor Sullivan: Yeah right, you do that. Nathan Drake: Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait... Hold onto this for me, will ya? Nathan Drake: Okay... Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way. Chapter 3 - A Surprising Find (After Nate swims around to the cliffs.) Victor Sullivan (radio) Looks like you're gonna have to monkey across those cliffs to get into the U-boat. (Upon reaching the top.) Victor Sullivan (radio) Hey, watch yourself up there. It's a long way down. (When getting close to the U-boat.) Victor Sullivan (radio) Nate, you should be able to drop right down into the U-boat from there. (Before heading inside.) Victor Sullivan: Nate, when was your last tetanus shot? Nathan Drake: Oh, that's funny. (Nate enters the submarine.) Nathan Drake: All right, I'm in. Victor Sullivan: What do you see? Nathan Drake: Something nasty happened to these guys. There's blood everywhere... and soup. Victor Sullivan: What?! (Gameplay continues until the next cutscene.) The Coin (Nate stumbles across a pirate corpse.) Nathan Drake: Eugh... (Nate picks up a Spanish coin.) Nathan Drake: Huh. Now where did you get this, my decomposing friend? Gameplay (continued...) Nathan Drake: I think the trail just got warm again. Victor Sullivan: How so? Nathan Drake: Well, I just met a guy with pockets full of Spanish gold, only the coins are stamped with a mint mark I've never seen before. Victor Sullivan: Really? Nathan Drake: Looks like our German friends had a secret. (After some more swimming.) Nathan Drake: Cozy. UK2642 Nathan Drake: I'm in the Captain's quarters and get this: He's still here. Victor Sullivan: What's that supposed to mean? Nathan Drake: Looks like he was killed, ripped to shreds actually. What a way to go. Victor Sullivan: Sounds terrible, check his wallet. Nathan Drake: You're all heart, Sully. (He finds a map.) Nathan Drake: No way... (Spots another map on the wall.) Nathan Drake: You've got to be kidding... Victor Sullivan: Find anything, kid? (Examines the coordinates.) Nathan Drake: U-K... U-K... UK2642... Gotcha! Victor Sullivan: Are you all right? Nathan Drake: Sully, you're not gonna believe this. Victor Sullivan: Try me. Nathan Drake: I think I found our missing page. Victor Sullivan: You're kidding. Nathan Drake: It looks like Drake and our German pals were after the same treasure, and I've got the map that's gonna lead us right to it. Victor Sullivan: Nate, this better not be another wild-goose chase. We've got to get something out of this trip or - Nathan Drake: Or what? Sully... you there? Sullivan? Gameplay (continued...) accidentally triggers a torpedo. Nathan Drake: Ooh, oh - don't - don't - That's probably bad. (Nate escapes the boat.) Time's Up (Nate swims to shore, meeting Gabriel Roman and Atoq Navarro.) Gabriel Roman: Hello. Nathan Drake: Hey, hey - (Navarro confiscates his gun.) Nathan Drake: Friends of yours, Sully? Gabriel Roman: I'm Gabriel Roman. Nathan Drake: Yeah, I know who you are, asshole. Gabriel Roman: Manners, young man. This is just business. Atoq Navarro: Get over there. Nathan Drake: Easy! Atoq Navarro: Put your hands up. Nathan Drake: All right, they're up. Gabriel Roman: See, your friend owes me money, Mr. Drake. A lot of money. So when he told me that you two were onto something big - "the find of a lifetime," he said. Well, I was intrigued. But he's made grand promises before. Haven't you, Victor? And here we are again, another fool's errand. Nathan Drake: Sheesh, does he always go on like this? (Navarro hits Nate.) Gabriel Roman: Take it easy, Navarro. So, I'm afraid the time is up. Unless of course you found something in there, Mr. Drake... that might compensate for all this unpleasantness? Victor Sullivan: He's screwing with you, Nate. They heard everything. Just give 'em the map. Atoq Navarro: Slowly. Atoq Navarro: What does a Kriegsmarine map have to do with El Dorado? Victor Sullivan: What, you think this is a coincidence? The Germans were after the same treasure - that map has something to do with it. Victor Sullivan: So, we square? Gabriel Roman: For now. But just in case you need a reminder... Victor Sullivan: Hey, come on, leave him out of it. Nathan Drake: Yeah, don't you guys usually just cut off a finger or something? Gabriel Roman: That's far too vulgar. No, I think this will hurt him a bit more. Victor Sullivan: Now whoa, whoa, whoa - C'mon, Roman, he's got nothing to do with - (Roman fires at Sullivan.) Nathan Drake: Sully! Sully!! Nathan Drake: You son-of-a-bitch! (U-boat explodes, then Nate begins to escape.) Gabriel Roman: Stop him! (Gameplay continues until the next cutscene.) Woah there, Cowboy (Nate escapes the mercenaries, then runs into Elena.) Elena Fisher: Whoa there, cowboy! Nathan Drake: Oh... (Elena hits him in the face.) Nathan Drake: Ow! Elena Fisher: That's for leaving me at the dock. Nathan Drake: What the hell are you doing here? Elena Fisher: Listen, I'm a good enough reporter to follow a couple of no-luck tomb robbers! (gasps). (Nate shields her against the wall as mercenaries run by.) Nathan Drake: Shhh! Mercenary #1: He went this way! Mercenary #2: I'll radio ahead! Nathan Drake: Well, you're down to one tomb robber now. Sully's dead. Elena Fisher: What? Nathan Drake: Yeah, and we're next if we don't get out of here. Elena Fisher: Oh God... I'm sorry. Nathan Drake: Please tell me you have a gun. Elena Fisher: Of course. Nathan Drake: Oh, thanks. All right, c'mon. Gameplay (continued)... Elena Fisher: You always seem to be getting shot at. Nathan Drake: They're shooting at you, too, you know! (As they cross the gap of fallen pillars.) Nathan Drake: Stay close. (As they run through the temple.) Elena Fisher: What the hell is this place, anyway? Nathan Drake: Long story. Tell you later. (Further ahead.) Elena Fisher: Never a dull moment, huh? Nathan Drake: Just keep your head down. These guys aren't messin' around. (Almost out of the temple.) Nathan Drake: C'mon. Back this way! (Heading up the stairs, out of the temple.) Nathan Drake: C'mon - stay with me. (After taking out the last two mercenaries.) Elena Fisher: Over here, I think - yeah, this way! (Nate and Elena approach the jeep.) Uncharted Island Elena Fisher: You always been this popular? Nathan Drake: Well, I do seem to attract the scum of the earth. Ah - no offense. Elena Fisher: None taken. (The two get in the jeep.) Nathan Drake: Do you have a good memory? Elena Fisher: Yeah, why? Nathan Drake: UK2642... you got that? Elena Fisher: Yeah, what is it? Nathan Drake: It's Kriegsmarine coordinates. I think I know where the Spanish took El Dorado. Elena Fisher: El Dorado? Nathan Drake: The problem is - so do the bastards who killed Sully. (trying to start the engine) Damn it! If the Spanish found the treasure, they had to move it to that island, and Drake followed 'em. Elena Fisher: Well, what are you waiting for? I'll get the story, and you get... whatever it is you're after. Nathan Drake: (still attempting to start the jeep) C'mon, c'mon, c'mon - Yeah, haha! Elena Fisher: C'mon... Nathan Drake: Hey, this isn't going to be a vacation, you know. Elena Fisher: I can take care of myself. Besides, you owe me one. Nathan Drake: I suppose I do. (Scene shifts to the two flying to the island.) Elena Fisher: (capturing footage) We're on the trail of the lost treasure of El Dorado, and it brought us here, to this tiny island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Nathan Drake: Let's get a closer look... and hope we're the first ones here. Elena Fisher: (still filming) Will we discover the ruins of a forgotten colony and a fortune in Spanish gold? Or does the island have darker secrets in store for us? (Finishes filming.) Elena Fisher: That should keep 'em from changing the channel. (The plane takes a hit.) Elena Fisher: Whoa! What the hell was that?! Nathan Drake: An anti-aircraft fire? This is so not cool!! (Elena films the plane burning.) Elena Fisher: Oh crap! We're on fire! Nathan Drake: Enough with the damn camera!' '''We gotta bail out! '''Elena Fisher': Bail out!? Does this thing even have parachutes?! Nathan Drake: Now would be a good time to look! (Finds a couple of parachutes.) Elena Fisher: I hope these things still work! Nathan Drake: Well, we'll find out in a second. Elena Fisher: Have you ever done this before? Nathan Drake: Of course - you just jump, count to five, and pull the cord. Now go! Elena Fisher: Are you coming?!! Nathan Drake: Kinda busy right now! Get going! (Elena stumbles to the door.) Elena Fisher: See you on the ground? Nathan Drake: Right behind ya! Elena Fisher: Yeah... I'll be okay. (jumps out the plane) Aaaaaghhhh! (Nate gets up.) Nathan Drake: What am I doing? (plane gets struck again) Ow! Nathan Drake: Okay - you just jump... count to five, and you pull the cord. How hard could that be? (Looks out plane door.) Nathan Drake: Oh crap! (Jumps out and pulls parachute cord.) Nathan Drake: Aaaagghh! Onetwothreefourfive!! Aaaagh!! (spots a hole in his parachute) Oh crap crap crap crap crap crap!!! (falls) Uuggh! (After the landing.) (Wakes up, startled by a statue.) Nathan Drake: Aaahhh! Ah, shit. (Drops down and finds that the map is gone.) Nathan Drake: Ah, hell. Chapter 4 - Plane-wrecked Nathan Drake: Oh, strangers trying to kill me. Left my map on a burning plane. Elena's missing, most likely dead. That's great. Great start Nate. (Upon finding the first unknown object, pressing R2.) Nathan Drake: What's this? (When encountering the first group of pirates.) Nathan Drake: Here they come! (Upon finding another unknown object.) Nathan Drake: Whoa, that's weird. (Nate finds part of the wrecked plane.) Nathan Drake: Ah, man. (After taking out the pirates, before climbing up to the plane.) Nathan Drake: Doesn't look good. The Wreckage (Nate searches the wreckage, finds the map.) Nathan Drake: (laughs) (Nate then spots Elena's parachute.) Nathan Drake: Oh no, Elena. Gameplay (continued...) (The player fight several more pirates before pressing on.) (After watching a pirate get killed by a trap.) Nathan Drake: Better watch where I'm going. (Nate then catches sight of the fortress.) Nathan Drake: Hang on, Elena. (While climbing a narrow ledge.) Nathan Drake: Oh, jeez. (The player continues on until reaching the fort.) Chapter 5 - The Fortress (Nate approaches the large fortress.) Nathan Drake: Oh, you have got to be kidding me. (As Nate scales the outer walls of the fort.) Nathan Drake: Eyes ahead, don't look down... Oh, God... (After making his way inside through the window.) Nathan Drake: Ah, thank you God... (After climbing back out.) Nathan Drake: Oh, you can't be serious. Wasn't I just out here? (Nate soon spots another window.) Nathan Drake: Ah - gonna have to bust through that window. (As he tries to test the vine.) Nathan Drake: All right - all right, it'll hold me... (The player continues on until Nate finds Elena's parachute.) Nathan Drake: No sign of her... that's either very good, or very bad. (The player must climb and press triangle to trigger the next cutscene.) Buka Pintu (Nate zip lines down to the room below.) Nathan Drake: Elena. What the hell's she doing? (Looks down at the guarded gate.) Nathan Drake: Hmmm... Guard: (speaks through microphone) Ha-low? Nathan Drake: Buka pintu. Guard: Siapa ini? Bicara sekarang! Nathan Drake: Ah, crap. Sialan lo! Cepatan, buka pintu! Guard: Ah, tai! (Guard runs off to get backup.) Nathan Drake:'' (laughs)'' It worked. Guard #1: There he is! Up there! Guard #2: Get on the gun! Nathan Drake: Oh boy... Gameplay (continued)... Nathan Drake: This place could use a good plumber. Nathan Drake: Son of a bitch! Where'd they all come come from? Chapter 6 - Unlocking the Past Nathan Drake: This must've been Drake's. So what were you looking for, huh? That Looks Familiar Nathan Drake: Hmm, now that looks familiar. Huh, the ships never left. Elena, where did she come from- Pirate: Hey, there she is! Watch this. (An explosion rocks the balcony Drake's on. He awakes in a cell inside the fortress) Jailbreak Elena Fisher: I know I'm not a big time treasure hunter like you, but I doubt you're gonna find El Dorado in there. How'd you get yourself in this mess? Nathan Drake: Trying to rescue you as a matter of fact. Elena Fisher: Ah, that's so sweet. Traditional sandstone, stucco, limestone mortar, huh. Nathan Drake: How'd you get to know so much about this? Elena Fisher: My show. Episode Four. Architects of the New World. Yep, it'll just take a tug to pull these bars out. Nathan Drake: Wait? No, are you sure? Eddy Raja: Get out of my way bodoh! Eddy Raja: Cepatan, open this goddamn door! Nathan Drake: Oh crap. Chapter 7 - Out of the Frying Pan Out of Road Elena Fisher: Oh my god, you're bleeding! Nathan Drake: Yeah, it comes with the territory. Eddy Raja:' '''Going somewhere? '''Eddy Raja': Did you really think you could escape from moi? Nathan Drake: Oh, no, Just giving the lady the ten dollar tour. Elena Fisher: Dammit! This guy's Crazy!! Eddy shoots the car with a shotgun Nathan Drake: Eddy, take it easy buddy! Chapter 8 - The Drowned City Our Ticket Outta Here Chapter 9 - To the Tower Chapter 10 - The Customs House Sic Parvis Magna Elena Fisher: (seeing Drake's Ring) That someone special? Nathan Drake: What? Oh, yeah. I guess you could say that. Elena Fisher: Huh. I had you pegged as more of a "woman in every port" kinda guy. Nathan Drake: (laughs) Don't I wish, no this was Francis Drake's ring. I kinda, y'know inherited it. Elena Fisher: "Sic Parvis Magna"? Nathan Drake: "Greatness from small beginnings" it was his motto. Check out the date. Elena Fisher: "29th of January 1596" Nathan Drake: One day after he supposedly died. Elena Fisher: Wait, what are these numbers right here? Nathan Drake: Coordinates. Right off the coast of Panama. Elena Fisher: Ah, so that's how you found the coffin. Nathan Drake: Yeah, that's right. You see Drake left this behind as a clue to pinpoint the exact burial sight. Elena Fisher: For someone clever enough to figure it out. Nathan Drake: Yeah, nice try. But we're still going for that boat. Harbor View Chapter 11 - Trapped You Need to See This The Bride Chapter 12 - Heading Upriver Chapter 13 - Sanctuary? Who Made This? Mercenary: They've got the old man working on the east side of the complex. Mercenary: I don't even know why they brought him along! That son of a bitch can't be trusted. Dead Man Talking Awkward Reunion Watch Your Head Elena Fisher: Nate, please be careful... Nathan Drake: chuckles C'mon, I always am. [hits head on low ceiling] Nathan Drake: OWWW! I did NOT see that! Chapter 14 - Going Underground Eavesdropping Gabriel Roman: This is completely unacceptable. Eddy Raja: Well, what do you expect from me Roman? My men are getting massacred! Gabriel Roman: I find it hard to believe that one man could wipe out your entire crew. Eddy Raja: It's not just Drake, goddammit! I'm telling you, this island is cursed! Gabriel Roman: Enough. Take your sorry mob and go! Eddy Raja: Wait, you can't cut me loose! You owe me a share of the gold! Gabriel Roman: Your share, Eddy, was contingent on doing what I required. You assured me that Drake was captured, and the island secure. Eddy Raja: Oh, this is bullshit Roman! And you know it! Gabriel Roman: We're done here Mr. Raja. Eddy Raja: Tai kamu! Mati aja lo! Sialan! Gabriel Roman: Remind me again why you employed that superstitious idiot! Atoq Navarro: You wanted someone cheap. Gabriel Roman: Well, you get what you pay for I suppose. And what about you, Navarro? Are you worth what I'm paying you? Atoq Navarro: The vault's here. I'm sure of it. If Sullivan can be trusted... Gabriel Roman: Which he can't! Atoq Navarro: Look, he knows we'll kill him if he's lying. Gabriel Roman: Don't be stupid. He knows we'll kill him once we find the treasure. He has no incentive to tell the truth. Really, Navarro, sometimes I think you left your brains back in that slum where I found you. Atoq Navarro: I just need a little more time. Gabriel Roman: Chasing this treasure of yours is proving to be more trouble than it's probably worth. Atoq Navarro: I assure you, El Dorado is worth more than you can possibly imagine. Gabriel Roman: It had better be... Chapter 15 - On the Trail of the Treasure Chapter 16 - The Treasure Vault Nathan Drake: Well there's no way but forward. Nathan Drake: seeing the descendant running What was that? Nathan Drake: seeing the descendant jumping What the hell? Eddy Raja: Hey! Bule. Last man alive gets the gold... You lose! Pirates: laugh. Eddy Raja: Kill them both! Nathan Drake: Hope this leads somewhere. Chapter 17 - The Heart of the Vault Elena Fisher: There nothing here. Nathan Drake: This is getting so old. Nathan Drake: Hello boys... Easy Eddy. Easy. What the hell's going out there? hearing a strange roar Eddy Raja: Didn't you see them? Pirate: Oh no... Oh god no... Eddy Raja: We're trapped! Nathan Drake: Jesus, what is that? Eddy Raja: We're dead! We're all dead! Pirate: - Aaaaaggh!! Eddy Raja: - No! Nathan Drake: Eddy, get back here. (Seeing the descendant jump out of the hole) Oh crap... Eddy Raja: Drake, if we don't make it out of here, I just want you to know: I hate your guts. Nathan Drake:Yeah, likewise pal. Now let's do this! Elena Fisher: What the hell is going on down there? Nathan Drake: Just get that rope down here! Fast! Elena Fisher: Damn! It's totally rusted - it won't move! Eddy Raja: You want some of this? Nathan Drake: Elena?! Elena Fisher: It's stuck! Eddy Raja: That's right you, ugly konyok! Don't mess with Eddy Raja! is grabbed and almost pulled into a hole by a descendant. Nathan Drake: Eddy! Eddy! Hold on! Eddy Raja: screams. being bitten on the neck Nathan Drake: Oh, you have got to be kidding me... Elena, hurry up! the room swarms with descendants Chapter 18 - The Bunker Nathan Drake: Go! Go! Run! Elena Fisher: (upon finding the elevator) I bet we could use this to get to the surface. Damn it! Nathan Drake: I guess the Nazis didn't pay their electric bill. Nathan Drake: (sees blood everywhere) What the hell happened here? Nathan Drake: (descendant comes out from behind the wall) Oh shit! Chapter 19 - Unwelcome Guests Nathan Drake: Oh no [after seeing the door open in the generator room]. Nathan Drake: This is turning out to be a really lousy day. Nathan Drake: Oh, no. Not again! Gabriel Roman: Can you hear me in there? Nathan Drake: Loud and clear, jackass. Gabriel Roman: Oh, no microphone on your end? What a shame. Elena Fisher: Nate! Get outta there before- Nathan Drake: Elena! Leave her alone, you sons of- Gabriel Roman: Navarro, if you can't maintain control over a small girl... Atoq Navarro: It won't happen again. Trust me. Gabriel Roman: I'm sorry for the interruption. I just wanted to uh, thank you for leading us to El Dorado. Nathan Drake: Of course. Gabriel Roman: Oh, I hope you don't mind if we borrow Miss Fisher a little while longer. Just to discourage you and your partner from trying anything creative. So long, Nate. It's been fun. Nathan Drake: Yeah... keep smilin', asshole. I'll see you soon. Whoa... Oh hell.. that can't be good. Mercenary: Help Me! Mercenary: What are these things? Mercenary: Get away! Chapter 20 - Race to the Rescue Chapter 21 - Gold and Bones Gabriel Roman: Laughs. You two should realize by now that I plan for every contingency. Now drop your weapons. Down there. No heroics please, or I will kill her. Good, now, if you'll just hang tight, we'll be with you in a moment. It's magnificent. The craftsmanship, I've never seen anything like it before. Atoq Navarro: '''That is only a shell. The real treasure of El Dorado lies inside, laughs. Open it! '''Nathan Drake: My God. Gabriel Roman: coughs. Atoq Navarro: Watch this. Gabriel Roman: Navarro....growls shoots him in the head Atoq Navarro: Adios, jefe. So little imagination. laughs. Bajen la red! Mercenary: Bajen la red. Nathan Drake: Navarro, that thing wiped out an entire colony. You don't know what you're doing! Atoq Navarro: Wrong! I'm the only person on this Island who knows what the hell he's doing! Cargue la estatua. Cuidado! Atoq Navarro: Matenlo. Kill him! Chapter 22 - Showdown Nathan Drake: chasing Navarro Nowhere to hide now... Nathan Drake: Navarro Adios, asshole. Victor Sullivan: You two got a funny idea of romantic! Nathan Drake: Sully! Wow, you look like hell! Victor Sullivan: You should see the other guys! Elena Fisher: laughs Victor Sullivan: Got us a boat Elena Fisher: Uh, we already have a boat. Nathan Drake: Yeah, big boat. Victor Sullivan: I like this one better. show some treasures on the boat. Elena Fisher: (gasps) Victor Sullivan: (laughs) Nathan Drake: Sully, you beautiful son of a bitch! Victor Sullivan: Borrowed it off a couple of pirates who were too dead to care. Nathan Drake: Elena Sorry, you didn't get your story. Elena Fisher: Ah, that's all right. There'll be others stories. You still owe me one. Nathan Drake: I'm good for it. Miscellaneous Characters ;Nathan Drake *kicking a pirate I'll kick you to sleep! *line Oh crap. *kicking an enemy in the groin No children for you! *Aaaaaggh! being pounced on by a descendant. ;Eddy's pirates *Flush him out! *He's trapped! *It's over, bule! *We've got him! *Right between the eyes, bule! *Shoot to kill! *I'm going for him *Lights out, Drake! (If Drake is killed) *He’s finished! (If Drake is killed) Category:Scripts